Burgess Museum
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Jamie Bennett remembered going to the Burgess Museum often when he was a kid, and most of the time, he'd hang out in one familiar hall. 15 years later, Jamie returns to that museum, but now as the buildings Night Security Guard. A boring job turns out to become very exciting and a little bit dangerous. Night at the Museum AU. HiJack.


**Title: **Burgess Museum

**Genre: **Romance / Humor / Drama

**Rating: **T for later chapters

**Description: **Jamie Bennett remembered going to the Burgess Museum often when he was a kid, and most of the time, he'd hang out in one familiar hall. 15 years later, Jamie returns to that museum, but now as the buildings Night Security Guard. A boring job turns out to become very exciting and a little bit dangerous. Night at the Museum AU.

**Pairings: **hints at Eep/Guy, maybe some Valka/Stoick and Hiccup/Jack.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character's mentioned in here, nor do I own Night at the Museum.

**AN:** An AU I've been wanting to write for awhile, I've finally gotten to it. Updates may be a little slow, and chapter's might also be a bit short. But, I've posted it up on Tumblr, and figured I would also share it here. So, enjoy.

* * *

_**Burgess Museum**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

The last time Jamie Bennett remembered being at the Burgess Museum, was when he was a young boy. He recalled his mother taking him often, with his baby sister, Sophie Bennett. From memory, he could recall one exhibit that he always went to. One that always caught his attention, one that he'd stand at often.

He could remember it so easily, as if it hadn't happened years ago, but as if it had happened the day before.

It was a small hall, only containing one exhibit. There had been the silver plague on the wall, at the top of it, the name of the creature inside the glass. The windblown white hair, the blank bright blue eyes that stared straight ahead.

Jack Frost had been the name of the boy inside, a being that was only told in stories and in Christmas song's. It had been shocking when Jamie saw the boy, looking no more then 18.

All of the stories told of this old man, an evil spirit. But the boy he remembered in the exhibit, he didn't look old. Nor, did he look evil. More, he looked lonely.

Maybe, maybe that was the reason on why Jamie always went to that one exhibit. That one small hall, the one that held a boy behind glass. The boy whose feet were bare, his pale toes resting upon a fake snowy landscape. He looked like he needed a friend, and that's what Jamie had been to him in his younger years.

He shared stories with Jack Frost, asked him questions that went unanswered.

And sometimes, if he was really bored, Jamie would tell him of the other exhibits in the Burgess Museum. he'd make up stories about each one.

15 years later, Jamie Bennett had returned to the Museum a young man. He'd applied for a job, a night position. He would defend the wax figures and stone statues. He would travel down those familiar halls, and maybe, maybe he would go back to that same hall.

Flashlight clutched in his hand, Jamie moved slowly down one of the many halls. Even from the years to pass, Jamie could still remember some of these exhibits. Though, there had been new additions since the last time he had been there.

A viking exhibit had been added in, a small gathering of vikings stood inside the small space.

Shining the light over them, Jamie caught the glint the light made against the metal of one of the viking's legs. Eyebrow raised, he stepped closer, hand rubbing at his chin as he looked at the viking with the metal limb. It was different, and nothing he thought he'd seen before.

Bringing the light up, he let it rest on the face. Green eyes, a face coated in freckles. The viking looked younger than Jamie, maybe around his teens.

But.. Why would a boy so young be missing a limb?

"You know, it's rude to stare."

Giving a shout of surprise, Jamie jumped back, the flashlight dropping from his hands and clattering against the hard floor. The light gave a flicker, before it remained still, pointing towards the bottom of the viking exhibit.

There was no way, just.. just no way that he heard another voice. He was the only security guard working this late. And yet he had heard that voice clearly.

And it came from in front of him.

In the dark, Jamie stared in the direction of the viking he had been looking at. There was a groan, the sound of movement as a shadowy figure before him moved.

Stretching out tense muscles and trying to get rid of the ache in his body, the viking glanced down to the boy that had been pointed the shiny object at him. Smiling, he took a step forward, his body almost complaining with the sudden movement.

Bending down, he retrieved the item that had been dropped. Turning it in his hands, his green eyes tried to figure out what it was exactly. He'd seen a few other's with the same object, but he couldn't recall what they were called.

"Here." He offered it out toward Jamie.

Hand's shaking, Jamie quickly reached out, taking the flashlight and turning it so again, it was pointing at the viking boy.

This had to be a dream, that was the only reason that could explain what was going on. He caught movement behind the viking boy, seeing a large blonde viking as he stretched his arms over his head, giving a yawn as if he'd just woken from a long, deep sleep.

"Is the lad okay, Hiccup?" Another voice called.

Shaking like a leaf, Jamie almost dropped the flashlight as he turned it to focus on the owner of the new voice. Another viking, as large as the blonde one. His eyes stared back at Jamie, towering over him as he approached.

Movement brought the flashlight back to the first viking, the one with the missing leg. He held his hands up, palms bare of any weapons.

This was all so strange, it all had to be a dream. Taking a step back, Jamie reached to the hand holding the flashlight, giving the skin on his wrist a pinch.

Wincing, that was sign enough that no, this wasn't a dream. And with that knowledge known, everything went black for Jamie, as he promptly fainted.


End file.
